Floodgates and barriers are employed between two bodies of water to separate and maintain a body of liquid on one side of the floodgate with respect to a moveable level of the water on the other side. Floodgates are particularly employed where the moveable body of water is tidal (e.g. a sea or ocean, or a tidal lake or river). There may be situations where it is desirable to transfer water between the bodies, and the present invention has been conceived in this context.
Apparatus which includes a fluid inlet and outlet conduit on opposing sides of a reservoir barrier is shown in WO92/21823, which teaches a method and apparatus for the removal of sediment particles from the bottom of the reservoir via the fluid conduit. In WO92/21823 the inlet fluid conduit has various openings which are located close to the reservoir floor and the flow of the fluid through the conduit can act to draw the particles upward into the flow stream and out of the reservoir. However, this does not disclose any methodology or apparatus for regulating the liquid level on the fluid outlet side of the barrier. Furthermore this document does not disclose the outcome of water on the outlet side, or reasons why fluid flow regulation is advantageous.